familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Newton County, Missouri
Newton County is a county located in Southwest Missouri in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 58,114. Its county seat is Neosho. The county was organized in 1838 and is named in honor of John Newton, a hero who fought in the Revolutionary War. Newton County is part of the Joplin, MO Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.96%) is land and (or 0.04%) is water. Adjacent counties * Jasper County (north) * Lawrence County (northeast) * Barry County (southeast) * McDonald County (south) * Ottawa County, Oklahoma (west) * Cherokee County, Kansas (northwest) Communities Cities Villages Other localities Townships Water Lakes Total lake area: * Newtonia Lake * Thurman Lake Rivers & creeks Total river area: ; length: Major highways * Interstate 44 * Interstate 49 * U.S. Route 60 * U.S. Route 71 * Route 43 * Route 59 * Route 86 * Route 175 National protected area * George Washington Carver National Monument Demographics 2013 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 52,636 people, 20,140 households, and 14,742 families residing in the county. The population density was 84 people per square mile (33.75/km²). There were 21,897 housing units at an average density of 35 per square mile (14/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.26% White, 0.59% Black or African American, 2.23% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.28% Pacific Islander, 1.12% from other races, and 2.20% from two or more races. 2.18% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 20,140 households out of which 33.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.50% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.80% were non-families. 22.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 95.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,041, and the median income for a family was $40,616. Males had a median income of $30,057 versus $21,380 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,502. About 8.10% of families and 11.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.20% of those under age 18 and 9.50% of those age 65 or over. Education Public schools * East Newton County R-VI School District – Granby ** Granby Elementary School (K–04) ** Triway Elementary School (K–04) – Stella ** Granby Junior High School (05–08) ** Triway Junior High School (05–08) ** East Newton County High School (09–12) * Diamond R-IV School District – Diamond ** Diamond Elementary School (PK–04) ** Diamond Middle School (05–08) ** Diamond High School (09–12) * Neosho R-V School District – Neosho ** Field Early Childhood Center (PK) ** Benton Elementary School (K–04) ** Central Elementary School (K–04) ** George Washington Carver Elementary School (K–04) ** Goodman Elementary School (K–04) ** South Elementary School (K–04) ** Westview Elementary School (K–04) ** Neosho Middle School (05–07) ** Neosho Junior High School (08) ** Neosho High School (09–12) * Seneca R-VII School District – Seneca ** Seneca Elementary School (PK–05) ** Iva E. Wells Middle School (06–08) ** Seneca High School (09–12) Private schools * Neosho Christian Schools – Neosho (K–12) – Churches of Christ * Ozark Christian Academy - Neosho (PK–12) – Pentecostal * Racine Apostolic Christian School – Racine (PK–12) – Pentecostal * Trinity Learning Center Missouri (K-12) Protestant Post secondary * Crowder College – Neosho A two-year junior college. Politics Local The Republican Party completely controls politics at the local level in Newton County. Republicans hold every elected position in the county. State Newton County is divided into three districts in the Missouri House of Representatives, all of which are held by Republicans. *District 129 – Bill White (R-Joplin) Consists of the villages of Cliff Village, Dennis Acres, Grand Falls Plaza, Leawood, and Shoal Creek Drive. *District 130 – Bill Reiboldt (R-Neosho) Consists of the cities of Neosho and Seneca. *District 131 – Bill Lant (R-Joplin) Consists of the cities of Diamond, Fairview, and Granby, and the villages of Loma Linda, Newtonia, Redings Mill, Ritchey, Saginaw, Shoal Creek Estates, Silver Creek, Stark City, Stella, and Wentworth. All of Newton County is a part of Missouri’s 32nd District in the Missouri Senate and is represented by Ron Richard (R-Joplin). Federal All of Newton County is included in Missouri's 7th Congressional District and is represented by Billy Long (R-Springfield) in the U.S. House of Representatives. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Newton County, Missouri References External links * Newton County Historical Society - Official website * Rootsweb, Newton County, Missouri * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Newton County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Newton County Category:1838 establishments in the United States Category:Joplin, Missouri metropolitan area Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Settlements established in 1838